


Control

by OneOfAKindGhoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dark Jack, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfAKindGhoul/pseuds/OneOfAKindGhoul
Summary: Dark!Jack x Female Reader from my Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash.  I know.  Let me share my trash with you!    
> If this seems rushed that would be because it is!  Its nearly 1am again and I need to be up in a few hours.  For now though enjoy some dark!Jack Morrison because why the hell not?    
> I want to write another part with some smutty dark!Jack goodness but this isn't exactly well written so I don't know about that.  If there are any mistakes let me know! I haven't checked it over.  
> This was inspired by strikecommandhers work.

When you were told you would be assigned to Commander Morrisons division you had been over the moon, the commander had been your idol for years. Working along side the tall and handsome face of Overwatch what could be better?  If only you had known what dark thoughts ran through his mind when you were around him you would have run far, far away.

 

It was your job to help organize missions and life on base, at first everything had seemed fine. Missions would go well, supplies never ran low and Commander Morrison seemed to enjoy your company, so much so that he offered you a position you couldn't refuse.  His personal assistant.  You would still have many of the same responsibilities as before but now you would work even closer to him.  He gave you a desk just outside of his office and a comms device that meant he could contact you whenever he wanted no matter where you were.

 

The first few days of your new position flew by smoothly and it wasn't until the third or fourth day that you started to notice small flaws in the beloved Commanders act.  The way his voice dipped in pitch when you wore a skirt,  the way his eyes watched you every moment you were near him and the way his hand would rest on your shoulder while he made you lean over his desk to see the files he had conveniently placed on the far side of his desk.

 

You didn't read much into it at first assuming you were just being silly but slowly he began touching you more often,  snapping at you when you made mistakes and controlling as many aspects of your life as he could.  Eventually you had had enough.  You couldn't handle it,  his fingers now dug into your skin as he touched you and his eyes obviously raked up and down your body every time you entered his office.

 

This had been your dream job for years, you thought that the great Strike Commander Morrison would be a filled with morals and a passion for justice but instead all you now saw was a leech of a man interested in your body and nothing else. You now knew why people said you should never meet your heros.

 

You waited till the Commander was alone in his office getting ready to leave for the day when you quickly darted into the room and held out your resignation letter.  You had decided you would work for him for one more week giving him enough time to replace you and then you were done.

 

“Excuse me Commander Morrison,  I am sorry for the interruption sir but I needed to give you these papers before I head home.”  Your voice stayed steady and strong as you spoke which you were very proud of.  You didn't want to show how scared you were.  You had never been good at saying no to anyone let alone leaving a job that you worked so hard to get.

 

“You're leaving?”  Jack asked although it sounded more like a statement.  His shocked blue eyes met yours and you couldn't help feeling bad.  This man had given you your dream job and you were throwing it away after no more than a month. “No you're not.” he snapped when you nodded your head.  You opened your mouth to respond when he was suddenly right in front of you.  For such a large man he could move both silently and quickly which took you completely by surprise.  

 

One of Jacks large hands gripped your jaw harshly making you yelp out in fear and pain.  He was strong. Very strong.  His other hand dropped your letter and found its way to your waist.  “Now you listen to me girl.  I am the one who is in control here and there is no way in hell I am letting you go.”  He pushed you back against the wall his grip on your body tightening. “I went through a lot of trouble to get you here and I am not letting you throw my hard work away.”  His body pressed against yours making you whimper in fear.  This wasn't how you planned this to go.  “I thought you were trained better than this agent.”  His voice dipped in pitch as he moved his head so his lips were inches from yours.  

 

“I guess I will need to teach you a thing or two after all”  With that he threw you over to his desk. Your body collided with the furniture with a loud thud that knocked the air and sense out of you for a few moments.  You were too dazed to head the Jack click the lock on his door,  the base was mostly empty as it was late but better safe than sorry.  No one was getting in or out till he was done with you and he wasn't going to be done with you for a long time.

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, Have a some smutty dark!Jack goodness. This is my first time writing smut so sorry if it sucks!
> 
> If there are any mistakes let me know, Yet again I didn't check it over. Sorry.

Hands ripping and tearing at your clothes is the only thing you can feel as Commander Morrison strips you bare on the floor of his office. His large frame engulfs yours as he runs his hands over your now naked body. No amount of struggling or scratching can get the man off you, the more you fight the more eager and aroused he becomes. His hands grip at your hips tightly.

 

“By all means keep fighting, It just means I get to punish you a little bit more” He growls as one of his hands grips your throat restricting how much air you take into your lungs. He laughs cruelly as your hands desperately claw at his, You both know you cant win against him, you have no self defence experience and he is a fully trained super soldier. You still try and fight back despite that.

 

Jack lowers his head to start kissing and biting at your neck and lifts his free hand to roughly grasp at your breasts making you wince in pain. You have always been overly sensitive to touch and his brutal attack on your neck and chest felt anything but pleasant or pleasurable. You desperately try to throw him off but as a response his grip on your throat tightens again cutting off the small amount of air you had been able get. He doesn't loosen his grip till he sees your face grow pale and eyes begin to role back. He lets go and allows you to regain your breath for a moment before picking you up and roughly bending you over his desk sending papers flying.

 

“Get off me, please.” You whimper as his hand slips down between your thighs. His fingers tease at your folds, under any other circumstances it would have been nice but given your current predicament it just makes you whine and wriggle. He ignores your pleas of mercy and leans forward pushing his weight down on you securely trapping your body under him. He groans as you writhe under him trying your hardest to get free. With every movement of your body your hips grind against his crotch. He forces a large finger inside your warm entrance and curls it slightly making you let out a small shriek at the feeling of his digit forcing its way inside of you. It hurts and you dread to think how much the bulge pressed against you would hurt if his finger was this bad.

 

“You're so tight, I can't wait to feel you around my cock” He groans as he forces another digit into you. Tears stream down your face and you plead and beg him to let you go. He doesn't. Instead with one hand undoes his belt and lets his trousers and boxers fall just enough to let his hard cock bounce free. You can feel it press up against you as he kicks your legs further apart spreading you out for him. There is no way to stop him now. He has you spread out unable to close your legs.

 

The next thing you know his fingers have re-found your neck and his cock is now sheathed inside you. His size burns and hurts as he begins to thrust into from behind. You let out a loud scream and arch your back, the pain too much to handle. You are by no means a virgin but he is wider than anyone you have ever slept with, you would have struggled to take him fully even with foreplay which he had neglected. In his eyes this is for him, He doesn't care if it feels good for you. This is both punishment and a message. You are not leaving him, you belong to him now and your mind and body are his to do with as he pleases whether you want to or not.

 

His thrusts are brutal, hard and fast. His hips collide against your ass with ever thrust making what you think are sickening slapping sounds. His breath on your ear and neck is heavy and other than the occasional grunt that slips past his lips he is quiet. He doesn't give you any time to catch your breath and his hand around your throat is going to leave large purple bruises.

 

“Jack, please stop” You shriek earning a sharp slap to your rear and a tightened grip on your neck, if you can talk after this it will be a miracle. He doesn't give you any time to catch your breath and his hand around your throat is going to leave large purple bruises.

 

“Who said you could call me that” He breaths, nipping at your neck with his teeth. “It's Commander or Sir to you. Understood?” Despite the frenzied pace of his thrusts his voice is calm and steady. When you don't answer he slaps your ass again, this time harder and he bites down on your shoulder enough to draw blood. You cry out in pain and manage to choke out a yes sir which pleases him enough to release your neck. His hand stays around your neck but his grip is loose and only there as a reminder to behave.

 

His already uneven pace grows even more uneven and chaotic and you can tell he's close. You desperately beg him not to come inside you but it is all in vain. With a loud groan and another bite this time on your neck he fills you with his hot and thick cum. He lets you slump forward his desk now holding your weight and not his hand on your neck. He slowly pulls his cock out of you and watches his juices seep from your shaking figure.

 

“What a pretty picture you make, all sweaty and full of my cum.” His words make you whimper in embarrassment which makes him laugh, clearly proud of himself. Jack hitches his trousers and boxers up and redoes his belt before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He snaps some pictures of your disgraced hole and sits back in his chair.

 

“Get dressed and go home. Oh and tomorrow, wear that lovely short skirt of yours.” He snaps picking up some files and reading them over. You take the opportunity to pull your clothes on, you have to hold your blouse closed as the Commander ripped the buttons off when he tore it off you. You run out of his office his cum dripping down your thighs a disgusting reminder of what just happened. On your way out of his office you almost collide with the daunting Blackwatch commander, you apologise as you rush away. He takes a long look at your retreating form and smirks knowingly. Jack always got the cute ones.

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt from Tumblr  
> “I had a bad dream again”

No matter how hard you beg and plead with him not to go, to not leave you alone he does. Just one month prior you would have been leaping with joy at the idea of Jack Morrison leaving you but now it scared you. What would you do without him? He had said he was the only person who would ever want you and then leaves you behind like you mean nothing. You try and run towards him but your legs feel heavy. The world around you seems to get darker the further away from you he gets, hands grab at your body pulling you backwards into the darkness.

You jolt awake with a cry and lurch up. You look around the room panting. You're in the room you share with Jack. He had made you move in with him a few months after the first incident in his office. You had tried to run away a few times and after a lot of thought he decided this was the best place for you. You would go to work with him, work at your desk which he moved into his office and then you would go back to his room with him. It was perfect for him. He could keep an eye on you at all times. At first it made you feel suffocated and trapped but the longer you spent with this new routine the more you grew to need it. To need him.

Unfortunately for you over the past few weeks the Strike Commander had grown distant, no longer touching you at any given opportunity and no more scolding your mistakes. You longed to feel his hands grabbing at you or for him to fill you up as he did so well. You look over at the other side of the bed. Jack used to sleep there but now he didn't. He would spend most of his nights in his office only coming back to his room to wash and change. Tonight was no different.

Slowly you swung your legs over the edge of the bed and stepped onto the cold floor. You shuffled over to the door pulling on your slippers and grabbing your dressing gown on the way. If Jack wasn't going to come to you, you would go to him. You made your way out into the dark hallway and began your journey to his office. It was a long walk as his office was on the other side of the base. About half way there you regretted not getting dressed before leaving your room. Your flimsy night gown was barely long enough to cover your ass and your dressing gown was no better. To top it all off other than those two items you had nothing else on, no underwear or shorts to cover your modesty. 

You stand still for a moment contemplating whether you should just go back to bed and abort the mission. The sound of a person behind you makes you jump and makes your mind up for you and you quickly sprint to Jacks office. You compose yourself and catch your breath before you knock on the door.

“Enter” His voice sends chills up your spine. It has been days since he last spoke to you and just the sound of his deep voice makes you feel warm. You open the door and slip into his office. You stand in front of his desk silently till he looks up from his work. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of you, you were the last person he was expecting to see standing in front of him especially dressed in such a provocative way. “What are you doing here?” He asks as he rises to his feet

“I'm sorry for the intrusion Commander.” You keep looking forward as he walks around his desk to stand near you. “I had a bad dream again, Sir.” One of Jacks hands reaches up to run through your hair before finally balling it in his fist and yanking your head back to look up at him. You yelp in pain and look up into his eyes. With the hand not in your hair he pushes your dressing gown off your shoulders.

“What on earth possessed you to go out dressed like this?” As soon as your dressing gown in on the floor he sits in his chair again and pulls you with him. “You belong to me and that means all of this, is mine. I don't appreciate you showing it off for anyone to see” You fall into his lap and he pushes the neck of the nightgown down to expose your breasts. Within seconds his mouth is on your breasts licking, biting and sucking on any bare skin he can. This continues till a small moan escapes your lips. The sound seems to offend him and he yanks on your hair again. “Over my lap. Now” 

You quickly adjust yourself so you are draped over his lap on your belly. Your bare ass is up in the air much to his delight. He strokes the soft skin before a loud slap echoes in the room. You squeal in surprise and wriggle around in his lap. “Count them” He demands and you are quick to comply.   
He smacks you till you ass is a violent red and tears are leaking from your eyes. He caresses your now sensitive skin making you whine at the burning sensation his gentle touch now creates. You feel his hand move to the back of your thigh before moving back up to meet your sopping heat.

“Such a naughty girl you are, getting off on your punishment” He flicks your already swollen clit lightly and groans at the sounds that escape your mouth. You can feel his cock hardening against your belly with every movement you make. Jack stops abusing your clit and sinks two of his fingers deep into your heat. The moans that escape your mouth at the feeling would put a porn star to shame. Jack scissors his fingers inside you stretching you and hitting all the right places. He doesn't stop till you orgasm around his fingers. He pulls his fingers out and holds his glistening fingers to your mouth. You suck on them willingly desperate to stay on his good side.

Once he is happy enough with your cleaning effort he pulls you back up to straddle his hips. “I want you to ride me.” He demands and you make quick work of his belt, trousers and boxers. You line him up with your entrance and sink down onto his cock. The stretch burns as you take all of him in one go but not as much as usual thanks to your juices helping you take him. Jack leans back in his chair and watches as your body starts to rise and fall. Your breasts bounce as you ride him desperately chasing another orgasm. 

You moan loudly as Jacks hands find your hips forcing you to ride him even faster. He brings his hips up to meet yours with every thrust. His nails digging into your hips and the collision of both your hips hurts and coupled with the stretch of his size you find it hard to tell from pain and pleasure. It feels too good for you to really care too much.

You feel the pressure building in your core and you cry out as you orgasm around him. The sensation of your walls tightening around him are the tipping point for Jack as he soon follows you to his orgasm. You moan as he fills you with his cum. He pulls out a few moments later and watches as his cum leaks out of your hole. It is a sight he loves to see almost as much as he likes to see you screaming in pain.

He slaps your sore ass as a signal to get off him before he gets up himself. Now seems like a good time to retire to his room, He wants to see you cum at least three more times tonight and you are not going to complain. He might as well let you enjoy yourself for tonight after all your submissive behaviour probably wont last when you find out what he has planned for you.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a companion piece to some fabulous art drawn for me by shyvanas76 on Tumblr. Please if you enjoy this go give them some love as well as without them I wouldn’t have written this! I hope you enjoy. I’m sorry if it sucks, I might be a tad sleep deprived!
> 
> If there are any mistakes please let me know.

Missions with Soldier 76 were the highlights of your job.  When he would fight alongside you it was like no one could stop you.  Your strengths and ability’s seemed to complement each other almost perfectly.  He had become quite the mentor to you and you trusted him so when a mission ended early and you were both alone in the safe house you couldn’t help but relax and let your guard down.  You didn’t think the true threat of the mission was in the other room. That he was plotting quietly to himself while you went to take a hot bath in the safe houses en-suit bathroom.

 

While you were enjoying your bath you heard shuffling around in the bedroom but thought nothing about it. You assumed it was Soldier going to bed.  The only downfall with the safe house along rout 66 was that it had one bedroom and one bathroom.  It wasn’t really designed for more than one agent at a time.  You had discussed this with Soldier who had seemed amused at your concern.  He had assured you that the lack of space wouldn’t be a problem and he gave you his word he would leave if you ever said you felt uncomfortable.  He had easily put your worries to rest,  you had no reason to doubt what he said,  He was an honourable man after all.

 

After your bath you dried yourself off and pulled on a soft white robe that had been hanging on the back of the door.  You looked around for your clothes before remembering you hadn’t brought any fresh clothes in with you.  Shrugging it off you decide to go grab some quickly and bring them back in the bathroom to change.  The robe you were wearing covered you enough so you wouldn’t accidentally flash Soldier.  You were sure that wouldn’t be appreciated.

 

When you exit the bathroom the bedroom is so dark you can’t see anything around you.  You fumble around for the light but end up walking right into the dresser instead.  You hiss and swear to yourself in pain.  You almost don’t hear it over your swearing but footsteps near you make you fall quiet.  You almost panic for a moment but eventually remember that you are here with Soldier 76.  The older man had probably still got his visor on,  he would be able to see with the aid of the night vision addition to his visor.

 

“Sir?  Can you put the light on for me, I can’t see a thing.”  The room is silent again and you almost begin to question whether he is in the room or not.  It isn’t till a strong arm wraps around you and that you know you are not alone.  You desperately struggle against your attacker and open your mouth to scream but a gag is forced into your mouth before you can make any sound.  You continue to fight back using all your strength to no avail.  Your attacker is stronger and faster than you.  

 

You soon find yourself being thrown down face first onto the bed.  You kick out and your foot connects with something that feels like glass and metal.  You can feel a shard of whatever you kicked embed itself into your foot and you scream against the gag.  Whatever you hit grunts and grabs your leg.  You try and kick out with your other foot but the mysterious attacker is ready for it this time and dodges the kick.

 

The person is clearly a man which you find out when you feel them grab your thrashing leg.  They pull your legs which adjusts you so you are on the edge of the bed.  You are pressed up against them with them in between your legs.  You try to push them away with one hand while the other reaches up to try and remove the gag from your mouth.  You still can’t see a thing but your attacker sure can.  You hear a deep laugh that makes you freeze.  You know that laugh.  The bedside light is switched on, the small amount of light it casts into the room is enough to confirm your suspicions.

 

Soldier 76 has you pinned, almost naked to the bed with one of your legs up over his shoulder.  You shake your head frantically trying to tell yourself this isn’t happening while also begging him to let you go.  You can finally see what it was you kicked.  You had kicked him in his visor successfully managing to smash the eye portion of the mask.  You watch as Soldier undoes the broken part of his mask leaving on the part that covered his nose and mouth.  You also manage to see that he, like you, is very much naked.

 

Soldier watches you as your eyes look over his body.  He winks at you when he sees you look back up from his lower body.  The fear in your eyes just makes him even more eager for what is about to happen.  He is ready when you start trying to fight back again to quickly grab your wrists and pin them against your chest so you can’t struggle.  You keep trying but stop when you realize how securely he has you trapped.  

 

You begin to sob as Soldier, the man who you had trusted with your life pressed himself against you.  A loud muffled scream escapes your lips as he thrusts into you.  You writhe under him the pain his thrusts cause you more than you can handle.  With every thrust instead of pleasure all you feel is pain.

 

“You look so good all helpless and impaled on my cock”  Soldier grunts.  You can’t see his face behind the mask but his skin looks flushed and you can tell he is enjoying every moment.  You continue to scream against your gag but instead of putting him off it makes him thrust harder and deeper.  “What’s the matter agent?  Can’t handle the pain?”  He laughs watching your body shake with sobs underneath him.  

 

One of his hands slips down to play with your sensitive clit.  You close your eyes no longer being able to look at Soldier as your body begins to betray you.  While his thrusts are agony his hand is creating pleasure.  You feel sick as a loud moan escapes against the gag.  This shouldn’t feel good,  This man is forcing himself upon you and yet you can’t stop yourself from moaning.  

 

“Cum for me like the obedient little bitch you are.”  He snarls His actions on your clit are steadily driving you towards the edge.  You squirm trying to move your hips away from his hand but he is relentless.  His hand doesn’t stop teasing you and it doesn’t take long for you to become a moaning writhing mess as he stimulates you.  Your walls tighten around him as you climax forcing him into his own orgasm shortly after.  He thrusts a few more times and fills you with his seed before pushing himself off you and standing up.  He undoes your gag before walking to the bathroom most likely going to clean himself up.

 

You curl up into a fetal position on the bed as he walks away from you.  Your body is shaking and you are not sure if its from shock or your violent sobs.  You bury your face in the pillow to try and stay quiet.  You feel dirty and disgusting especially when you think of how you came so easily.  None of what just happened should have felt good yet it had.

 

You stay curled up on the bed unable to bring yourself to move.  You don’t even move when Soldier 76 joins you on the bed now wearing a pair of boxers as well as his visor.   He wraps his arms around you tightly yet again trapping you against him “Mention any of this when we get back to base and no one will ever find your body.  Understood agent?”  His voice is light, almost playful despite the context of his words.  You don’t know how you’re going to get out of this but for now you just want to survive so nod and with a quiet “Yes Sir.”  you prepare for the long sleepless night ahead of you.


End file.
